Merlin, tu es gay?
by Owlie Wood
Summary: Pour tout ceux qui rêvent de savoir pourquoi Marcus et Olivier se détestent réellement et comment notre pire ennemi peut etre intimement lié à la plus grande honte de notre vie... OliMar, cadeau pour tsuunami!


**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :  
**Cela en surprendra peut-être certains mais c'était à prévoir… A force de lire des OliMar, on finit toujours par en écrire. C'est la règle... Je ne lis jamais les slashs (à part ceux d'une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra et que de toutes façons vous n'allez pas tarder à connaître), voilà que je me mets à en écrire… Enfin, slash sera sûrement un bien grand mot pour cette fic. Ce sera à vous de juger…  
Quant à ceux qui auraient cliqué sur ce lien par simple curiosité ou par amour de ce pairing (ne vous cachez pas, je sais qu'il y en a !), vous pouvez le lire sans problème, il n'y a rien à expliquer !

**Disclaimer :  
**Tout revient à JKR, rien n'est à moi… Même la simple idée de mettre ces deux là ensemble me vient de tsuunami ! Et ce que j'appelle la « Magique Proportion » vient du film « Hitch »

**Spéciale dédicace :  
**A tsuunami, dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui (j'y ai passé la journée mais ton cadeau aura été posté avant minuit)… Dernièrement, je sais que tu n'allais pas très bien. On m'a toujours dit que dans ces cas là, quand on se sentait perdu et que trop de choses changeaient, il fallait faire la liste de 5 choses qu'on était sûr de toujours aimer… Je ne te connais pas encore assez pour remplir cette liste à ta place mais je sais qu'il y a une chose que tu aimeras certainement à jamais… Et cela concerne les joueurs de Quidditch en général et ces deux là en particulier…D'où ma présence ici aujourd'hui… Tsuun, grande prêtresse du OliMar par excellence, j'espère que tu apprécie le cadeau d'une de tes disciples en la matière !  
Encore une fois, bon anniversaire !

* * *

It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
(_Apparemment, je suis le seul que tu aimes détester_)  
But not today…  
(_Mais pas aujourd'hui_…)

Simple Plan - Shut up

* * *

**Merlin… Tu es gay ?  
**

- Vous êtes en avance…

Olivier leva les yeux vers le concierge de Poudlard qui lui lançait un regard mauvais.

- Probablement, répondit le Gryffondor légèrement étonné. Cela pose un problème ? Autant commencer maintenant…

Argus Rusard poussa un grognement, comme lui seul aimait à les faire, savant mélange d'ours et de roquet, avant de s'adresser à son chat réfugié entre ses jambes arquées.

- Tu vois ma Belle comment sont les jeunes de nos jours… Ils se permettent de trafiquer le système d'évacuations des eaux usées et osent par la suite faire de l'humour. De mon temps, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, on aurait pendu ce blanc-bec par les pieds.

Dubois parvint à rester impassible à la menace à peine voilée de l'adulte qui lui faisait face. L'éternel refrain du « bon vieux temps de Rusard » faisait surface à chaque fois qu'un élève discutait avec lui durant plus d'une minute. Et à en croire le concierge, il était en ce temps là le maître du monde.  
« _C'est ça…_ se mit à penser Olivier alors que son interlocuteur continuait à débiter son chapelet de châtiments. _De ton temps, on vivait nu, on mangeait de la viande crue et on marchait dans les flammes juste pour le fun_ ».

Rusard était un imbécile. Toute l'école en était consciente mais personne n'était assez fou pour le lui expliquer. Du coup, les élèves passaient leur frustration sur son chat. Pas très sympa… Ni très glorieux… Mais étonnamment et incroyablement libérateur. Les Jumeaux Weasley avaient à ce jeu remporté la plus belle victoire en réussissant à ôter tous poils à la bête, qui sans son pelage ressemble à s'y méprendre à un vermisseau à pattes. Hélas, pour l'instant, Miss Teigne avait récupéré son épais duvet et ronronnait tout en se frottant aux mollets de son maître. Comment pouvait-on prendre plaisir à se frotter contre Rusard ? Un frisson parcourut le Gryffondor et il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses pensées écoeurantes.

Rusard, persuadé d'être parvenu à terrifié le jeune homme, réputé pourtant pour être brave comme tous ceux de sa maison, par ses menaces, se fendit d'un sourire féroce. Olivier constata qu'il se délectait plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire de cette punition. Bon… il devait reconnaître que cette fois, ils y étaient allés un peu fort. Réussir à faire remonter le contenu de la fosse sceptique le long des canalisations et parvenir à le faire jaillir en véritable geyser dans les toilettes de la Tour Ouest était totalement innovant. Plutôt que de s'attarder sur cette prouesse technique, Rusard avait préféré focaliser son attention sur le fait que ce fut à lui de tout nettoyer… _à l'ancienne_ de qui plus est. Une brève image de ce chaos fangeux et puant traversa l'esprit d'Olivier. Il ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à la suite…

- Vous qui aimez la saleté, cracha le concierge, je vais vous apprendre ce que propreté veut dire. Vous allez passer votre soirée, probablement même votre nuit à nettoyer, astiquer et reluire le moindre recoin de la Salle des Trophées…

Olivier ne put empêcher son sourcil de se hausser. Après s'être attendu un court instant au pire, il écopait finalement de la retenue la plus classique.

- Mais vous savez, fit-il remarquer d'un ton badin, je suis innocent…

Le concierge éclata d'un rire sonore qui lui déforma le visage momentanément.  
- A d'autres ! rétorqua-t-il d'un air mauvais. Tu entends cela ma Belle ? Innocent… Alors qu'il s'est vanté à tous de son méfait…

Et pourtant, il s'agissait bel et bien là de la vérité. Dubois était innocent. Quand il avait entendu la canalisation exploser, il s'était rendu, comme tous ses camarades, vers les WC ravagés et avait assisté à un spectacle des plus réjouissants qu'il s'était efforcé de graver dans sa mémoire. Il n'y était pour rien, cependant en voyant la personne visée par ce coup de maître, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le revendiquer. Les soupçons, qui s'étaient naturellement tournés vers les Jumeaux Weasley, se portèrent sur lui et il passa aux « aveux » dans le bureau de sa directrice de Maison. Pourquoi avait-il menti à cet instant ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté et même cherché à porter le chapeau ? Olivier avait été incapable de l'expliquer, même à ses amis les plus proches…

Parce que quand on parlait de cette personne, cela ne se situait plus dans le domaine de la raison. Cela relevait plus de l'instinct qu'autre chose. Et quand il l'avait vu émerger de cette montagne de fange, il avait amèrement regretté de ne pas y avoir songer avant. Ce qui était à l'origine une farce d'un goût plus que douteux avait pris, avec ses aveux, des allures de guet-apens du siècle. MacGonagall, qui s'était déclarée outragée par la stupidité d'un tel acte (mais qui, il pouvait le jurer, avait ri comme les autres en découvrant l'ampleur du désastre), n'avait pas retiré de points à sa Maison déjà en difficultés et avait lutté pour que l'autre directeur de maison en fasse de même. Il avait finalement été convenu qu'Olivier serait en retenue ce soir là précisément…

Dubois s'était préparé au pire en passant en revue toutes les corvées susceptibles de lui être imposées et celle que Rusard venait de lui annoncer le laissait quelque peu dubitatif. Le regard du concierge était trop mauvais, trop brillant, trop… _satisfait_ pour cette simple tâche. Le Gryffondor se promit alors de rester prudent…

- Par où dois-je commencer ? soupira-t-il soudainement las.

Son interlocuteur lui adressa un sourire en coin qui dévoila une dentition mal rangée et légèrement jaunie.

- Patience, patience… déclara Argus d'une voix grave. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 20 heures.

Les sourcils du joueur de Quidditch se froncèrent immédiatement. Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? De cette façon, il finirait plus vite et tout le monde pourrait aller se coucher plus tôt. La journée avait été longue et son entraînement épuisant, il n'avait donc pas besoin que Rusard le fasse attendre pour le plaisir.

L'horloge sonna alors 20h. Les huit coups résonnèrent dans le Hall désormais déserté par les plus jeunes sorciers. Le concierge sortit alors de la poche de veston une montre à gousset.

- En retard, bougonna le vieil homme. Vois, ma Belle, la fine équipe que vont faire ces deux-là…

L'animal leva un regard brillant vers son maître. Olivier fut pris de nausée. Il ne portait déjà pas les chats dans son cœur, alors un chat observant Rusard avec amour, cela devenait insoutenable. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir ouest menant au Hall.

- Ah, enfin ! Il arrive… grogna-t-il.

_Il_ ? Les espoirs de Dubois de passer la soirée en charmante compagnie tombèrent à l'eau. Les filles de cette école sont beaucoup trop sérieuses. Bien sûr, son coeur était déjà pris mais la soirée aurait été plus agréable à passer avec un représentant du sexe opposé. Le bruit des pas était régulier. Bien qu'en retard, cette personne semblait pas vouloir se presser. Il les entendit se rapprocher, pour finalement voir une silhouette se dessiner puis son compagnon de la soirée faire son entrée.

- Vous êtes en retard, cracha Rusard. _Mr Flint_…

Une violente et soudaine poussée de haine gonfla le cœur de Dubois. Marcus Flint, son ennemi juré, venait d'entrer. La cause de tous ces soucis, le seul capable de lui gâcher la vie dans cette école, l'éternel caillou dans sa chaussure, l'écharde dans son doigt… Marcus Flint…

Trop occupé à maudire cette soudaine apparition et à lui témoigner du regard toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait, Olivier mit quelques secondes à réaliser…. C'était avec son pire ennemi qu'il allait passer la soirée. Les yeux de Flint ne s'attardèrent qu'un instant sur Rusard, lancé dans un de ses habituels discours, avant de se poser sur Olivier. Une flamme haineuse s'y alluma quasi-instantanément et un rictus découvrit partiellement ses canines proéminentes. Dubois se demanda un instant si MacGonagall l'avait fait exprès. Il avait eu vent que Marcus avait lui aussi écopé d'une retenue mais rien ne lui avait laissé penser qu'il la ferait ce soir et avec lui. Les deux joueurs soutinrent de longues secondes le regard l'un de l'autre et y mirent toutes les menaces qu'ils purent.

- Suivez moi Messieurs, déclara Rusard en se plaçant entre eux afin de rompre le contact visuel.

Il les fit pénétrer dans la Salle aux Trophées dont toutes les vitrines avaient été ouvertes pour l'occasion.

- Vous allez me nettoyer cette pièce de fond en comble, grogna le concierge avec un sourire satisfait. Coupes, plaques, vitrines, sol… Je veux être capable de contempler mon reflet partout où se posera mon regard dans cette pièce.

Un ricanement moqueur échappa à Olivier. Il valait mieux pour ce pauvre homme que son reflet reste dans le flou artistique.

- Et à quoi avons-nous droit pour cela ? soupira Dubois en se rappelant soudainement qu'à en croire Fred, lors de leur dernière retenue « nettoyage et récurage », lui et George n'avaient eu droit qu'à un coton-tige.

D'un geste de la main, Rusard désigna deux seaux déposés au pied d'une vitrine sur le rebord desquels étaient suspendus deux chiffons.

- Avec de l'huile de coude, Messieurs ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire triomphant. Prenez votre temps car je n'hésiterai pas à…

Une explosion retentit alors à l'étage supérieur.

- Qu'est ce que… s'écria le concierge.

Un caquètement bien particulier résonna alors sur les dalles des couloirs. Apparemment, Peeves avait encore décidé de fêter la fin de l'année à sa façon. Une énorme veine se mit aussitôt à palpiter sur le front du concierge qui serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

- Au travail vous autres ! aboya-t-il avant de chuchoter d'une voix doucereuse. Quant à nous, Miss Teigne, nous allons régler une bonne fois pour tout le compte de cet esprit frappeur.

Il se rua hors de la pièce alors qu'une seconde explosion faisait légèrement tinter les glaces des vitrines. Olivier se retourna et constata que Marcus l'observait. Une nouvelle bouffée de violence s'empara de lui. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à se jeter sur lui, qu'à lui faire du mal… Cette envie était brutale et soudaine mais terriblement forte. Entre eux, l'aversion en était presque devenue physique, de l'ordre du réflexe plus que de la volonté (ou plus précisément de son absence).

Ils ne pouvaient se voir sans aussitôt se chercher, s'insulter et finalement toujours finir par se trouver. A quoi MacGonagall s'attendait-elle en le forçant à faire équipe avec la seule personne au monde qu'il aimerait pouvoir noyer dans un gobelet ?  
Flint détourna la tête d'un mouvement dédaigneux et alla prendre un des seaux.

- De l'eau ? s'étonna-t-il alors que Dubois venait à son tour chercher le sien. Et il espère nettoyer quoi avec ?

- J'ignorais que tu étais si bonne ménagère, Flint… ricana Olivier acerbe. Je suppose que c'est toi qui fais l'argenterie à la maison, non ?

- Stupide Gryffondor, rétorqua Marcus en se dirigeant vers une des vitrines d'exposition. Tu ne peux pas savoir, tu n'as encore aucune coupe à entretenir chez toi…

Des cercles concentriques virent rider la surface jusque là régulière de l'eau du seau qu'Olivier tenait en main, trahissant le léger tremblement dont il était victime. Il le haïssait tellement… Au point d'être capable de tout donner au monde, même son balai, même son Attrapeur (quoi que…), afin de pouvoir le frapper sur l'instant, juste une fois… Mais ses coups d'éclats des jours précédents le firent craindre pour son avenir prochain dans l'école. Pour être franc, ce n'était pas son avenir prochain qui le préoccupait mais plutôt les sanctions sur l'équipe que sa chère directrice de maison pourrait prendre s'il allait trop loin.

- Bouge-toi, grogna Flint en lui jetant un chiffon à la figure. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça tout seul !

Olivier retira lentement le tissu sale et puant de son visage et mobilisa jusqu'à la moindre de ses ressources intérieures pour ne pas sauter sur Flint qui lui tournait à présent le dos, proie insouciante offrant désormais au lion une prise facile… Il se jura mentalement de faire payer à MacGonagall cette soirée. Tout le monde savait dans cette école et dans les 20 kilomètres alentours qu'ils se détestaient respectivement. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui infliger ça ce soir ?

Aussi loin qu'il puisse chercher dans sa mémoire, Olivier avait toujours été en opposition à Marcus. Depuis le début, depuis le 1er jour, ils s'étaient haïs… Tout simplement… Tout avait commencé bien avant ces histoires de Coupe, de Quidditch, bien avant qu'ils soient respectivement envoyés à Serpentard et Gryffondor. Peu de monde le savait… En réalité, ils étaient les deux seuls à savoir comment tout avait commencé.

1er Septembre, dans le Poudlard Express… Le hasard, ou le destin, avait fait qu'ils se retrouvent à partager le même compartiment. Avec d'autres élèves présents, la discussion avait vite tourné autour du Quidditch. Tous deux désiraient déjà intégrer l'équipe de leur future maison. Arrivés à Pré-au-lard, Flint s'était cru capable de porter seul son énorme malle, refusant l'aide que son nouvel ami lui proposait. Il réussit effectivement jusqu'à ce que le train ne se stoppe dans une ultime et violente secousse. Le visage défiguré par l'effort, sa malle lui glissa des mains et vint s'écraser avec toute la vitesse qui lui conférait la gravité et avec grand fracas, écrasant littéralement tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dessous…

Dans ce cas précis, le pied du jeune Olivier.

Le souvenir de cette douleur fit se fermer les yeux de Dubois. Depuis ce jour, le plus petit de ces doigts de pieds n'avait plus jamais vraiment été le même…

Au nom d'une nouvelle amitié, il aurait pu tout oublier. Il aurait mis de côté la douleur et la rancœur pour cet accident. Mais Marcus avait ri… Il ne s'était pas excusé et s'était contenté de rire. Et avec lui avait ri toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir ainsi que les filles occupant le compartiment devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Rarement Dubois avait éprouvé une telle honte de sa vie… En tous cas, hors des terrains de Quidditch. Olivier n'avait jamais pardonné à Marcus. Pour son premier jour à Poudlard, il n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour se sentir mal.

Dubois marqua un léger temps d'arrêt devant la vitrine réservée aux Coupes de Quidditch, avant de passer son chemin et de plonger son chiffon dans l'eau claire.

Bien entendu, le petit Olivier n'avait pas attendu pour se venger. Il se faufila sur les berges du lac de façon à pouvoir monter dans la même barque que son « ami ». Parvenus après une épique traversée et une rencontre avec le calamar géant venu les saluer à atteindre l'autre rivage, il sauta le premier à terre et s'arrangea pour donner un coup de pied dans l'embarcation au moment où le jeune Flint s'apprêtait à en descendre. En magnifique exemple de quelqu'un sautant tout en se retenant de la faire, Marcus vint s'écraser la tête la première sur la rive boueuse. Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire. Olivier le premier… Tout le monde avait ri, sauf Marcus… La honte et la rancœur se mêlaient allègrement sur son visage, exactement comme elles l'avaient fait quelques instants auparavant sur celui d'Olivier. Le sourire qui naquit alors sur les lèvres de Dubois fut le premier d'une longue série, un sourire qu'il ne destine qu'à ses ennemis, qu'à Flint, un sourire qui voulait dire « Un partout, Souaffle au centre »… Il va s'en dire que Marcus n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cela et il réussit à lui rendre la pareille avant même qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la Grande Salle.

Et depuis 5 ans maintenant, ils perpétuent cette chaîne infernale, par coups bas interposés. Personne ne sait réellement ce qui les oppose. Les gens imaginent, à raison, que c'est parce qu'ils sont à Gryffondor et Serpentard, parce qu'ils sont tous deux Capitaines de Quidditch, parce qu'il est Gardien et lui Poursuiveur. Tout les oppose et tout semble fait pour entretenir cette haine et la légitimer. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'Olivier avait du mal à raconter aux autres les raisons de sa haine… Parce qu'elles étaient stupides… Parce que tout avait commencé à cause d'une simple valise…

- Hé ! fit alors Flint, le faisant sursauter.

Rien que sa voix suffisait à l'ulcérer.

- Hé ! s'écria-t-il plus insistant.

Sentant avec délice l'énervement poindre dans la voix du Serpentard, Olivier eut alors la certitude qu'il fallait qu'il continue à l'ignorer, pour le simple plaisir de l'agacer. Il entra un peu plus la tête dans la vitrine pour atteindre une coupe plus éloignée, histoire de lui témoigner toujours plus de dédain.

- Hé Woody Wood !

La tête du Gryffondor vint se fracasser contre l'étagère supérieure. Le choc fit chuter les plaques qui y étaient entassées et un grand nombre d'entre elles vinrent, par un effet domino, rouler sur son dos avant de s'écraser dans un tonnerre métallique, sur les dalles de pierre, qui vint masquer le chapelet de jurons qu'Olivier ne put retenir.

- A qui est ce que tu parles ? s'écria-t-il furieux en se massant la tête.

- A ton avis ? Grand nigaud… se moqua Flint. Tu t'es reconnu, non ? Woody Wood…

La surprise laissa Olivier bouche bée. _Woody Wood_ ? D'où est ce que Flint sortait ce surnom stupide ? Même sa mère, pourtant friande de ce genre de petites choses, n'avait jamais osé. Marcus semblait littéralement savourer sa stupeur.

-Ben quoi Woody Wood ? Tu n'aimes pas ton surnom ? Pourquoi ? C'est mignon pourtant Woody Wood ? Pas vrai Woody Wood ?

- Arrête, grogna Olivier rageur.

- Oh… fit Flint faussement peiné. Woody Wood, ne te vexe pas ! Moi, j'aime bien Wood…

Marcus dut se taire afin d'éviter les plaques qu'Olivier, excédé lui jetait à la figure.

- Ok, j'arrête, ricana-t-il ravi d'avoir emporté cette victoire. C'est vrai que c'est un peu lourd Woody Wood… Je me contenterai d'un Woody tout court…

Olivier brandit alors une coupe, menaçant.

- Ok, ok ! fit le Serpentard en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Dubois, dont la colère avait rendu le souffle court, se pencha pour ramasser les objets au sol. Une vive douleur lui parcourut aussitôt le dos. Il faudrait qu'il pense à suggérer à Dumbledore d'honorer les exploits de ses élèves par des récompenses aux coins légèrement moins pointus… L'une d'entre elles avait bien dû lui perforer une vertèbre.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? marmonna le Gryffondor alors que Peeves effectuait une traversée éclair de la pièce, Rusard et son chat sur ses talons.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Marcus l'air soudainement sérieux.

- Tu viens de le faire, signala Dubois d'un ton acide.

Flint mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- Parfois, j'en arrive à oublier à quel point tu peux être idiot _Woody_, soupira Flint en se passant une main sur la figure.

Olivier attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, dans ce cas précis l'urne contenant les cendres du hibou favori de l'ancien directeur Armando Dippet, et la brandit comme une arme.

- QU'EST-CE QUE…cria-t-il avant de se raviser. Oh et puis Snitch ! Je m'en fous… Vas-y, appelle moi donc Woody… Je te donne mon autorisation.

C'était un coup riqué que tentait le Gryffondor… Psychologie inversée qui, il l'espérait, dissuaderait l'autre abruti de l'appeler ainsi. Et dans les premières secondes, l'air désappointé du Serpentard le laissa penser qu'il avait eu raison.

- C'est vrai ça, Woody ? répondit Marcus d'un ton exagérement enjoué. Finalement tu n'es pas aussi puéril que je le pensais Woody ! Bravo ! Je reconnais que, moi, ça m'agacerait passablement, Woody…

« _Psychologie inversée_, se répétait Olivier alors que Marcus enchaînait plus de trois Woody dans la même phrase. _Flint est un simple d'esprit. Il va se lasser…_ »

Hélas, après quelques minutes, le jeune Gardien dut se rendre à l'évidence que son adversaire ne semblait pas du tout se lasser et qu' au contraire, il prenait encore plus de plaisir à parvenir à le glisser à présent cinq fois dans une phrase. 3 min 26 exactement de Woody incessants eurent raison de sa maigre patience.

- Arrête ! s'écria Dubois. Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! En fait, ne m'appelle pas tout court ! Ne me parle même plus ! Nettoie tes trucs comme si je n'étais pas là !

Flint parvint à dissimuler son sourire et prit son air le plus blessé possible.

- M'enfin, Woody… Tu m'as dit que…

- Oui… Et ben… bégaya-t-il hors de lui. Je… J'ai changé d'avis ! J'ai le droit, il me semble, non ? Tu ne m'appelles plus Woody ou alors…

Le fait qu'il laisse sa phrase en suspens arracha un grand sourire triomphal au Serpentard.

- Ou alors quoi ? répéta Flint menaçant. Tu comptes me faire mal avec tes petits poings ? Tu vas me frapper ? Ou tu vas peut-être aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta directrice de maison ?

Dubois se mordit inconsciemment l'intérieur de la joue et réussit grâce à la douleur à résister à la provocation. Il savait qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était des deux celui qui avait le plus à perdre dans un affrontement direct.

- Ou alors… reprit-il pensant soudainement à quelque chose. Je te rebaptise à partir d'aujourd'hui… Flintounet…

La surprise, la stupeur et l'horreur se succédèrent sur le visage du Serpentard, matérialisées par un dégradé de teintes allant du blanc livide au vert nauséeux du plus bel effet. Olivier savoura chacun des ces instants de victoire. Lui aussi pouvait rendre coup pour coup à son ennemi et voir Marcus détourner lui signifia clairement que lui aussi l'avait compris et qu'il reconnaissait temporairement sa défaite… Ou alors qu'Olivier n'était pas la première personne à l'avoir appeler de cette façon. Entre le soulagement et l'amusement, Dubois se baissa pour ramasser les trophées répandus au sol.

- Si j'étais sur ton balai, signala Flint d'une voix étrangement plus aiguë, j'éviterais malgré tout de m'appeler de cette façon. Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne, non, surtout pas… Mais de nous deux, avec Flintounet, c'est toi qui aura l'air le plus idiot…

Voilà encore une des choses qui faisaient qu'Olivier détestait Marcus : il parvenait bien trop souvent à avoir le dernier mot…

Les deux garçons travaillèrent de longues minutes dans le silence le plus total, ce qui permit à Olivier de réaliser les conséquences qu'aurait pu avoir la mention publique de « Flintounet ». Il avait déjà assez de mal à se défaire de ce cliché de joueur de Quidditch homosexuel sans que ce ridicule surnom ne vienne jeter un peu plus d'huile sur le feu. Il avait beau avoir une petite amie et s'afficher avec, rien n'empêchait les jaloux de cancanner, les Jumeaux Weasley de se moquer et Bruce Lagdon de le draguer… Et au fond de lui, Olivier avait la certitude que Marcus était à l'origine de cette stupide rumeur. Après tout, il était bien à l'origine de celle qui lui avait valu le surnom de « la Grappe ». Olivier pouvait trouver mieux que Flintounet… Quelque chose de mieux et de moins tendancieux… Cependant après d'intenses secondes de réflexion, il renonça. Seul « Cucus » lui était venu à l'esprit et finalement, c'était peut-être encore pire… Fort de ce constat, il renonça à trouver un surnom à son compagnon de retenue. Après tout, Marcus était un prénom déjà suffisament crétin. L'attitude la plus sage à adopter désormais était de faire comme s'il ignorait totalement comme l'autre s'appelait…

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu étais le responsable ? demanda soudainement Marcus, insensible aux efforts de Dubois pour le rayer de ses pensées.

Olivier haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard en biais au Serpentard, affairé à son nettoyage deux vitrines plus loin.

- Mmh… Peut-être parce que c'était moi le responsable, répondit Olivier moqueur.

Marcus éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Je t'en prie, Woo… euh, Gryffie ! soupira-t-il en se reprenant. On parle de faire remonter un volume colossal de fluide sur des kilomètres de canalisations… Tu en es tout bonnement incapable…

- Tu as tort de me sous-estimer, grogna Olivier avec un sourire.

- Lors de ton examen de Sortilèges, rétorqua Flint pas dupe, l'oiseau que tu devais faire appraraître avait une queue, trois yeux et les ailes de chaque côté de crâne… Alors excuse moi, mais tu es trop bête pour avoir fait ça… Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es un idiot…

Olivier, vexé, se redressa de toute sa superbe. Se faire traiter d'idiot par Marcus Flint était pour lui un comble. Certains de ses amis en avaient le droit, pas lui…

- Bien sûr, toi, le Grand Marcus Flint, tu ne rencontres jamais aucune difficultés en sortilèges… Ce n'est pas toi qui perdrait ta baguette et ton sac en les laissant à l'endroit même où tu viens de poser un piège pour te venger d'un WC régurgiteur. Ce n'est pas toi qui serait obligé de passer la soirée à astiquer de stupides bibelots simplement parce que le premier venu a juste eu à lire ton nom sur chacune de tes affaires pour te confondre. Non… Seul un véritable crétin pourrait se faire piéger de cette façon… Mais pas toi…

Le Serpentard avait blêmi et serrait avec force ses puissantes mâchoires. Visiblement, se faire traiter de crétin pour Olivier Dubois ne devait pas être la chose au monde qu'il préférait.

- La prochaine fois, ricana Olivier, tu pourrais tout aussi bien signer ton forfait en écrivant ton nom en grosses lettres sur le mur juste à côté…

- Arrête ! le coupa Flint, la voix vibrante de colère.

- De nous deux, tu es le plus idiot, reprit Olivier qui, sentant son avantage, voulait continuer à en découdre.

- Nan, c'est _toi _!

- Toi…

- Toi !

Et ce manège continua… Encore et encore… N'importe qui passant par là, et vu l'heure probablement quelqu'un de brave ou d'inconscient, aurait certainement conclu en les voyant qu'ils l'étaient au moins autant l'un que l'autre…

En ayant fini avec les vitrines des tableaux d'honneur et des services rendus à l'école, Olivir passa à la suivante. Celle qu'il avait volontairement évitée peut-être une heure auparavant. Son cœur se serra lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'elle contenait. Faire reluire une Coupe de Quidditch ne lui semblait pas être une punition, au contraire… Il avait l'occasion de pouvoir la contempler, la toucher, et même s'il s'y prenait assez discrètement, de pouvoir la brandir et l'embrasser. Mais ce petit plaisir le mettait aussitôt face à tout ce contre quoi il s'efforçait de lutter à chaque seconde… Ses échecs répétés.

Dubois avait eu du mal à reconnaître le fond véritable de sa rancœur envers Flint. Il savait d'où elle venait, il la savait entretenue par tous les coups bas qu'ils échangeaient. Mais à toute cette saine gueguerre étaient venues se greffer de moins avouables pensées. Admettre ce qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de son meilleur ennemi lui avait demandé du temps, de la volonté et quelque part aussi beaucoup de courage. Si les autres l'apprenaient, ils ne comprendraient jamais. C'était étrange et dérangeant pour lui. Lui, Olivier Dubois, charismatique Capitaine de la Maison de la Bravoure, enviait en de nombreux points son homologue de Serpentard. Il le jalousait à en mourir…

C'était ridicule, il en avait conscience. Olivier était un garçon qui avait tout pour lui. Sur le papier, le duel était gagné. N'importe quel élève de Poudlard interrogé aurait choisi prendre la place de Dubois plutôt que celle de Flint. Tous sans exception… Tous sauf peut-être Olivier. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être des deux le plus confiant mais chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le jeune homme patibulaire, il ressentait un cuisant et profond sentiment de défaite. Parce que lui parvenait à réussir partout où Olivier n'y arrivait pas…

Olivier était beau et les filles se pressaient autour de lui. Marcus ne l'était pas mais il multipliait également les flirts. Il vivait pleinement ses relations, Olivier n'y parvenait pas. Chaque zone d'ombre de la vie de Dubois était un coup d'éclat de celle de Flint. Il excellait en Potions où Rogue avait même étrenné une notation négative afin de pouvoir évaluer convenablement les capacités du Gryffonfor en la matière. Il menait son équipe à la baguette là où Olivier devait utiliser les menaces et la violence simplement pour que ses Batteurs acceptent de monter convenablement sur leurs balais.

Le Gardien plongea son chiffon dans l'eau devenue plus opaque et l'approcha de la lourde coupe en argent, bien mise en évidence. Ses doigts caressèrent distraitement le socle en bois où le nom de son éternel rival avait été gravé.

Il remportait la Coupe de Quidditch depuis des années alors que Dubois devait se contenter de le regarder la soulever. Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré toutes les heures passées à y travailler, malgré les sacrifices qu'il s'imposait, qu'il avait demandés à son équipe et ses amis de faire et qu'ils avaient tous sans exceptions consentis à faire, il échouait… Encore et toujours… Et cette année, le fait d'avoir été si près du but lui rendait cette réalité encore plus dure à encaisser. Peut-être Flint avait-il simplement plus de chance ? Olivier l'enviait pour ça. Peut-être Flint était-il simplement plus doué ? Bien que fortement improbable, il l'enviait également pour cela. Tout ce qu'Olivier rêvait de faire, Marcus était capable de le réaliser. Tout ce que Dubois rêvait d'atteindre était à la portée de Flintounet.

Le jeune homme passa son chiffon sur le ventre rebondi de la Coupe et observa disparaître l'eau sur le métal poli et se former une tache plus foncée. L'argent s'était terni… Comme Flint l'avait prédit. Même sur le domaine des compétences ménagères, Flint était loin devant. Olivier n'était que beau. Son visage d'ange était la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait gagner.

Il entreprit de frotter avec vigueur la Coupe afin de lui redonner son éclat d'antant. L'espèce de couinement qui en résulta résonna dans chaque coin de la pièce… Constatant que ses efforts étaient récompensés et que son reflet recommençait à apparaître sur le morceau d'argent, son ardeur redoubla. Ce bruit finalement était assez amusant et s'il tendait convenablement l'oreille, il pouvait en comprendre le sens… Cette reflexion l'arrêta aussitôt. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Quelque chose avait parlé, il pouvait le jurer. Il avait bien entendu des mots parmi ses couinements. Pourtant, aus dernières nouvelles, les Coupes ne parlent pas, pas plus que les vitrines. La seule chose suceptible de parler dans cette salle était l'autre crétin… Peut-être était-ce le Dieu du Quidditch qui lui envoyait ce soir un signe pour le remercier pour ses années de prières ou pour le punir d'avoir fini par douter… Olivier préféra mettre son halucination sur le compte de la fatigue plus que de la folie ou d'une intervention divine. Inquiet malgré tout, il préféra s'assurer que Flint lui aussi avait entendu quelque chose. Il se retourna et constata que son compère avait disparu. Sa vitrine était ouverte, son seau encore au sol mais lui n'était plus là. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et le retrouva en charmante compagnie près de la porte. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait dans l'encadrement de la massive pièce de chêne. Dwyn Downing (faut vraiment avoir une mentalité de Serpentard pour appeler son gosse comme ça), Olivier la reconnut aussitôt, 6ème année, plutôt mignonne mais Serpentard.

- Hé, cria-t-il à l'attention de Flint. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça tout seul ! Espèce de feignasse ! Arrête de conter fleurette et viens finir ton boulot !

Marcus, qui lui tournait majestueusement le dos, se figea un instant avant de lui adresser, sans même se retourner, un geste obscène de la main. Olivier ne put retenir un sourire satisfait et faisant semblant de reprendre son travail là où il l'avait laissé, tendit une oreille intéressée en direction de la conversation qui, à en juger par l'expression de la demoiselle, paraissait des plus intéressante.

- …coincé avec l'autre abruti ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas passer…

- Mais tu… sans prévenir… tu la connais, elle…

Seules quelques bribes parvenaient au Gryffondor qui avait maintenant la désagréable certitude de rater le plus intéressant. Il fit mine de se pencher vers son seau pour jeter un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Flint se tenait la tête d'une main et poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre.

- J'en ai pour un moment encore. Dis lui que…

Malgré tous ces efforts, un bruit d'explosion dans le couloir vint masquer la fin de la phrase et Olivier dut résigner sa curiosité à ne pas savoir. En revanche, il entendit clairement Dwyn lui dire qu'elle l'attendrait et il la vit parfaitement se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Un « _Yeurk !_ » de dégoût lui échappa, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du Serpentard et précipita le départ de la demoiselle. Flint tenta de reprendre son ouvrage comme si de rien était mais Dubois, qui n'avait plus aucune envie de polir des coupes remportées par son ennemi de toujours, n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser passer.

- Alors ? fit-il d'un ton badin. Tu sors avec ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? rétorqua Flint sans se tourner vers lui. Cela ne te regarde pas !

La pointe d'agacement dans sa voix ravit le Gryffondor qui reprit soudainement confiance.

- Elle est plutôt mignonne, reconnut Olivier. Enfin si tu aimes le genre Serpentard…

- Je viens de te dire que ça ne te regarde pas…

- Je dis ça, mais je ne dis rien, continua Dubois en haussant les épaules. En tous cas, elle a l'air plutôt accrochée…

- Ok ! Ça va ! Je sors avec ! T'es content ? s'écria Flint excédé. Maintenant, tu la boucles et tu me fous la paix !

Olivier jubilait intérieurement. C'était même trop facile. Satisfait, il fit sans aucun remord l'absolu contraire de ce que Marcus venait de lui demander.

- Je croyais que tu sortais avec Face-de-Furet ! s'étonna-t-il faisant mine d'être effarée par la vie dissolue de son homologue.

- Avec qui ? grimaça Marcus.

Olivier fit mine de sortir ses incisives comme un rongeur en aspirant ses joues et fronça son nez pour parfaire l'imitation.

- Ah… elle… souffla Flint amusé. Non, Walken est juste une bonne amie…

- Mouais, à d'autres ! ricana Dubois. Si c'est ce que tu crois, tu as de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux mon vieux !

Flint le dévisagea une instant avant de reprendre son nettoyage.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi à ce sujet, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Cet argument stupide conforta Olivier dans son idée et sentant le malaise de l'autre jeune homme, il continua sur sa lancée.

- Je me demande comment tu fais ?déclara-t-il songeur en se laissant glisser contre une vitrine. Pour plaire aux filles, j'entends… Après tout, tu es laid !

Marcus marqua un léger temps d'arrêt et eut un sourire en coin.

- Toi, ce n'est pas la délicatesse qui t'étouffe.

- Je suis sérieux, protesta Olivier. Qu'est ce qu'elles te trouvent ?

Cette fois-ci, le Serpentard cessa totalement son nettoyage. Il secoua la tête et eut un reniflement moqueur.

- C'est ça qui est marrant avec les mecs qui, comme toi, ont un physique avantageux. Parce que les filles se pâment devant eux, ils ne comprennent pas que des types normaux puissent eux aussi emballer. Cela prouve que vous n'avez absolument rien compris…

- Rien compris à quoi ? fit Dubois qui, effectivement, n'avait pas compris.

- Aux filles, Woody ! mumura Flint avec un sourire. Oui, elles te trouvent beau ! Oui, elles t'admirent. Mais dis toi bien que jamais elles ne viendront te le dire… Parce qu'elles se pensent bien trop normales pour toi. Tu leur offres du rêve, moi du concret…

- Tu as tort, répliqua Olivier. Regarde, j'ai une petite amie qui…

- Oui, le coupa Flint railleur. _Une_… C'est bien là le truc…

- Pourquoi ? Toi, tu… ?

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit quatre avec les doigts de la main. Même sur ce plan, là, Olivier devait s'avouer vaincu.

- Quoi ? s'indigna-t-il. Toutes à Serpentard ?

- Je suis peut-être laid mais pas stupide, expliqua calmement le Pousuiveur. Il n'y en a que deux à Serpentard. Les autres sont à Poufsouffles et à Serdaigle.

Olivier était totalement sous le choc. Pourquoi lui avait 4 petites amies alors que lui ne pouvait en avoir qu'une ? Qu'une fille, désespérée, lui dise oui, passe encore… Mais quatre… Et pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas en faire autant ? C'était injuste… Sa morale le lui interdisait. Flint, lui, n'avait pas du tout l'air gêné.

- Il faut savoir tout essayé, plaisanta Marcus pour se justifier.

Olivier lui répondit par une grimace. Il arrivait même à l'envier pour son manque de scrupules.

- En fait, reprit le Serpentard, il ne me manque plus qu'une petite Gryffondor et mon palmarès sera complet.

- Si tu crois qu'une des filles va t'accepter… lâcha Dubois acide.

Flint s'abstint de répondre et se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant. Ce que cela pouvait insinuer glaça le sang du pauvre Olivier.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il y en a déjà une qui a accepté… murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Flint éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Non, il n'y a rien eu d'intéressant pour l'instant. Dommage… Les filles sont pas mal par chez vous… Les nôtres se fanent un peu avec l'air du cachot. Mais les vôtres porfitent de l'altitude pour s'épanouir. Tes Poursuiveuses en sont un bon exemple.

Sans trop comprendre comment, Olivier s'était retrouvé debout et pointait sa baguette sous la gorge de Flint.

- Touche à un membre de mon équipe et je te ferai subir le même sort qu'à ce pauvre oiseau…

Les yeux de Marcus passèrent successivement d'Olivier à sa baguette et un ricuts moqueur déforma ses traits, visiblement ravi d'avoir touché un point sensible. Peeves traversa à nouveau la salle, en sens inverse cette fois, un Rusard vociférant toujours à sa poursuite, sans qu'aucun des garçons ne le remarquent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes _filles_, je n'en suis pas encore réduit à les prendre au berceau…

Olivier rangea lentement sa baguette et retourna s'asseoir, bientôt imité par Flint qui pris malgré tout le soin de respecter la distance réglementaire devant les séparer (soit deux bons mètres).

- Non, je vise plus haut, reprit le Serpentard. Votre préfète en 6ème année est vraiment pas mal…

Olivier ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Soit Marcus était totalement stupide, soit il avait une haute estime de lui… Tout compte fait, les deux étaient probables.

- Toi, tu n'as peur de rien, ricana-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas briser tes rêves… en fait, non, ça ne me gêne pas de le faire ! Mais tu n'as proprement aucune chance. Des plus beaux que toi s'y sont cassés les dents…

- Ce n'est pas une question de beauté Woody, je te l'ai expliqué. Mais de toutes manières, je pense tenter ma chance avec Eva Green, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire grivois.

- Eva « _Boum Boum_ » Green ? répéta Olivier surpris. Je suppose que tu l'as choisi pour sa conversation…

- Il y a mille et une autres façons de s'exprimer autrement que par la parole, je t'assure…

Dubois l'observa avec des yeux ronds avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Quel obsédé… Pire que son meilleur ami, pourtant très porté sur la chose depuis peu… (en fait, depuis toujours).

- Quand je pense qu'on ose me traiter de mufle… Mais est ce que tu lui as seulement déjà parlé ?

- Oh oui, répondit Flint avec un grand hochement de tête. Et maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours… Les vacances vont vraiment être intéressantes cette année.

Cette fois, c'était définitif. Olivier renonçait définitivement à comprendre un jour la gente féminine. Merlin, c'était de Flint qu'on parlait. Les filles étaient vraiment des créatures étranges. Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Olivier tenta d'empêcher toute image mentale mettant en scène Flintounet de s'imprimer dans sa pauvre cervelle déjà mis à mal.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu leur fais ? finit-il par demander, rongé par la curiosité. Avoue, tu les drogues, non ?

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé.

- Mon pauvre Woody… Mais pas du tout ! J'use simplement de mon charme, déclara-t-il fièrement. La nature m'en a doté… Je m'en sers !

Marcus Flint, du charme ? Olivier eut énormément de mal à ne pas se rouler par terre. Cette simple pensée était risible. Autant dire que Quirrel était quelqu'un de charismatique ! Le pire était de constater que Marcus, lui, en était convaincu…

- Dis moi, ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit justement aux moches, qu'ils ont du charme ? se moqua Olivier, désirant le remettre un peu à sa place.

- Le charme, pauvre imbécile, c'est ce petit truc en plus qui, s'il est bien employé, peut conquérir à ma cause n'importe qui… Les filles, les adultes, les profs… Personne n'y résiste, pas même les mecs ! Cela me permet d'obtenir ce que je veux et de mettre tout le monde dans ma poche…

Olivier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses paupières se fermèrent à de nombreuses reprises pour s'assurer de ne pas s'être momentanément assoupi et il dut secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Les _mecs_ ? Tu uses de ton charme sur les mecs aussi ?

- Disons que quand les poings et les interventions du professeur Rogue ne suffisent pas, il faut bien tenter autre chose pour arriver à ses fins, répondit Flint, s'amusant visiblement beaucoup de la déconvenue d'Olivier et de son air horrifié.

- Et ça marche ? demanda le Gryffondor livide.

- Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu récupérer les dernières séances d'entraînement de Davies ? déclara Flint en se rengorgeant.

Olivier n'assimila pas la dernière information. Dans son esprit aux chemins parfois tortueux, la machine infernale venait de se mettre en marche et elle aboutit à une conclusion des plus surprenantes.

- Oh, Merlin… Tu es _gay _? C'est ça ?

- Quoi ? fit Flint ahuri. Non, ça n'a rien à…

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… le coupa Dubois horrifié. Rien que la façon que tu as de me regarder parfois est louche…

- Hé ! se défendit le Serpentard. Si je te regarde bizarrement, c'est simplement parce que tu es d'une affligeante stupidité… Comme maintenant !

- Désolé pour toi, rétorqua Olivier en s'éloignant un peu plus. Mais moi, j'aime les personnes qui n'ont rien entre les jambes ! Pas celle qui ont un truc en plus, la Grappe !

- MAIS PUISQUE JE… hurla-t-il avant de se reprendre. Du calme, Marcus, c'est à Woody que tu t'adresses… Des mots simples, il lui faut des mots simples… T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Je ne suis pas gay et ce n'est pas parce que tu regardes un gars que tu as automatiquement du _désir_ pour lui. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de regarder tes potes sous la douche ou au vestiaire ?

- Mais non ! s'indigna Olivier livide en se reculant à mesure que Marcus avancer.

- Arrête de bouger, s'énerva le Serpentard. Je ne suis pas gay ! C'est pas vrai, tu as un problème avec ça ou quoi ?

Olivier se vexa et se redressa de toute sa superbe.

- Pas du tout, répondit-t-il froidement. Je suis quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit et je… je…

Flint eut alors une moue incrédule.

- Ouais, je te crois…

- Bon, c'était quoi au fait ton truc de charme ? demanda Olivier pour changer de sujet.

Flint se croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Trop compliqué pour un esprit comme le tien, soupira-t-il moqueur.

- Essaye quand même, grogna Olivier serrant les mâchoires.

- Hum… Non ! fit Marcus avec un grand sourire. Puisque tu as l'air de douter de ta sexualité, je préfère ne pas me mettre en danger.

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je dise que j'aime les femmes ? s'emporta le Gardien de Gryffondor. Ce serait plutôt à moi d'avoir peur !

Olivier jeta un regard tout autour de lui. Les couloirs menant à la Salle des Trophées étaient déserts. Il était bien trop tard pour que des élèves soient en vadrouilles et les fantômes avaient sûrement dû être réquisitionnés dans « la chasse à Peeves » ce soir. Personne ne ferait donc brutalement irruption. Il ne risquait donc rien à demander, rien à part satisfaire sa curiosité piquée à vif.

- Même pas cap', déclara Dubois volontairement provocateur.

Le coin droit de la bouche de Flint se souleva, dévoilant sa canine meutrière.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Mec, si je me retiens de vomir à chaque fois que je te vois, je peux t'assurer que même ton charme, aussi puissant soit-il, n'y changera rien !

L'argument eut l'effet escompté et Flint se leva pour venir s'asseoir en tailleur, face à Olivier.

- Tu l'auras voulu… Bien ! La première chose capitale dont tu dois prendre conscience est l'importance du regard, expliqua Flint d'un ton professoral. Les filles adorent ça. Les yeux, va savoir pourquoi, sont un organe qui les fascinent… Tiens, montre moi comment tu regardes la fille qui te plaît !

- Quoi ? fit Dubois mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? C'est à toi de…

- Allez, princesse, ne fais pas de manières, se moqua Flint. C'est pour m'assurer que je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à t'enseigner quelque chose que tu sais déjà. Fais moi ton regard de beau gosse…

- Non, protesta Olivier se sentant rougir. C'est ridicule !

- Tu veux mon secret ou non ? C'est à toi de voir…

Les épaules d'Olivier s'affaissèrent. Il était intimement convaincu que Marcus faisait ça pour le tourner en ridicule. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu… Mais cette idée de secret était trop forte et lui, trop curieux pour résister. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui l'observait déjà attentivement. Incapable de se concentrer, Olivier se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Quoi ? se plaignit Marcus. Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore.

- Avec ta tête… Je ne peux rien faire désolé ! ricana bêtement Olivier.

- Imagine moi en fille ! suggéra Flint.

Exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire ! Olivier, pris d'un fou rire en imaginant le Serpentard avec des couettes et un nœud dans les cheveux, partit en arrière et se cogna la tête contre les étagères. La douleur et l'air agacé de Flint lui permirent de retrouver son calme et de se reprendre. Il imagina la fille de ses rêves face à lui. Son visage se détendit aussitôt et il put faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

- Quoi ? pouffa le Poursuiveur de la maison du Serpent. C'est ça ton regard de dragueur ? Pffff… Heureusement pour toi que tu es beau !

Olivier parvint par un étrange miracle à ravaler sa colère et se contenta de lui lancer un regard glacial à souhait, ce qui n'échappa pas à son nouveau professeur.

- En revanche, ton regard de tueur, tu le tiens ! signala-t-il. Je reconnais que le regard charmeur est assez compliqué. Il faut commencer par la regarder dans les yeux… Oui, ça paraît débile mais on a bien trop d'occasions de se détourner des mirettes de la belle. Donc fixe bien les yeux. Ensuite, tu dois la regarder _doucement_… Pas comme si tu voulais la déshabiller par ta volonté. Cela se travaille ! Elle doit comprendre par ton regard qu'elle est merveilleuse, quoi qu'il arrive, qu'elle est belle et que tu es heureux de pouvoir simplement être à ses côtés. Il doit aussi dire que tu la désires mais avant tout que tu la respectes. Elle doit surtout comprendre grâce à lui que toute ton attention est rivée sur elle…

Devant l'air surpris de Dubois, Flint se sentit obligé de préciser.

- Oui, même si tu n'en penses pas un mot…

- Rien que ça?

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça serait facile… Tu ne dois pas non plus oublier de lui sourire. Pas de façons niaises ou lubriques mais un petit sourire charmeur et un rien coquin… Cela les fait fondre à coup sûr…

Olivier réalisa avec effroi que la personne à l'origine de cet étrange enseignement était la même qui lui mettait depuis des années une raclée sur les terrains de Quidditch… Et ce constant fut plutôt dur à encaisser. Marcus Flint serait-il en fait Docteur Es Amour ?

- Tu arrives à dire tout ça avec tes yeux ? demanda Olivier sceptique.

Son ennemi juré hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- Des années d'entraînements pour y parvenir, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Dubois eut un reniflement moqueur.

- Incrédule ? fit Flint avec un sourire. Ok, tu vas voir !

Méfiant, Olivier se tassa un peu plus contre la vitrine.

- Que… qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? bégaya-t-il pas vraiment rassuré.

Marcus ne répondit pas et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Olivier. Gêné, celui-ci détourna aussitôt la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Flint teste ses trucs sur lui et s'efforça pour éviter cela de maintenir son attention ailleurs. Mais le poids du regard de Marcus était trop lourd et il devait lutter pour empêcher ses yeux de se tourner vers lui. Même en les déplaçant constamment, en les forçant à ne pas fixer quelque chose, il parvenait à le sentir et dans ses mouvements de tête, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de la croiser. A bout, Olivier finit par baisser le regard et observait le sol. Réalisant avec horreur que cela pouvait être interprété comme un signe de reddition face à un Serpentard, il prit son courage à deux mains et releva la tête, prêt à affronter le montre. A peine levés, ses yeux se firent capturés par ceux, brillants, du garçon qui lui faisait face.

Olivier ne sut véritablement combien de temps ils s'étaient observés. L'étrangeté de la situation lui avait fait perdre le fil du temps. Lui et son pire ennemi étaient assis à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre (soit la moitié de la distance de sécurité devant normalement les séparer) et aucun d'eux n'avaient profité de la situation pour frapper l'autre. Pire encore, ils avaient même réussi à discuter calmement et cela avait même était à la limite du supportable. Il y avait de quoi être chamboulé ! Certes, le sujet était neutre et universel mais tant de choses se mêlaient dans le regard de Flint. Il était difficile d'y démêler quoi que ce soit. De toutes façons, Olivier n'avait jamais été fort à ce genre de choses. L'impression qu'il en avait était que Marcus paraissait étrangement intéressé par lui et son silence et que son petit ego ne trouvait pas cela désagréable.

Les lèvres de Flint tressaillirent et esquissèrent un sourire. Pas un sourire moqueur ou sadique comme ils se les réservaient d'habitude. Un sourire normal… Peut-être même plus que ça… Affolé par cette idée, une bouffée de chaleur vint enflammer le visage de Dubois. A quoi Flint jouait-il ? Celui-ci rompit immédiatement le contact visuel, laissant Olivier se remettre doucement de ses émotions.

- Déjà rouge ? railla Marcus acerbe. Tu es plus sensible qu'une jeune fille, tu sais… Trop facile ! Bon, maintenant que tu as vu comment cela fonctionne, tu n'as plus qu'à t'entraîner.

- Merlin… murmura Olivier en se donnant de petites tapes sur le visage. C'est puissant…

- Hé hé hé ! Tu vois ! ricana le Serpentard. Fais le avec tes potes et dès que tu les rougir, c'est que tu as le dosage parfait !

Flint se leva et s'étira. Olivier le regarda faire, songeur. Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil ce soir ?

- Comme quoi, reprit-il, même les beaux mecs doivent de temps à autres revoir les bonnes vieilles bases ! Je me demande quand même comment tu as fait pour te trouver quelqu'un et la garder. Bon, c'est pas tout mais fini de glander ! Allez debout ! Après, il existe d'autres petits trucs mais si tu maîtrises le regard, le plus gros est fait !

Olivier tenta d'amorcer un mouvement pour se redresser mais une violente décharge lui parcourut le bas du dos et la jambe droite.

- Quel genre de trucs ? demanda-t-il une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

- De petites choses… Comme ne rien tenter, se contenter de rester à côté d'elle, l'écouter, limiter les contacts à des zones neutres mais pas innocentes et… Woody, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aide par hasard ? se moqua-t-il le voyant se traîner pour parvenir à se mettre droit.

- J'ai une crampe, aboya Dubois en se tenant la cuisse.

Marcus lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Là, c'était vraiment bizarre… Olivier l'observa un instant. C'était typiquement le genre de personnes capable de la retirer au dernier moment, histoire qu'il dise adieu à son coccyx encore en un morceau. Il approcha lentement la sienne puis voyant que Flint ne se retirait pas, la serra.

- De quel genre de zones tu parles ? demanda-t-il alors que Flint le remettait sur pieds. Merci…

- Oh, de petites zones, fit Flint en haussant les épaules. L'attraper par le coude pour lui montrer quelque chose, lui toucher la main par inadvertance…

Olivier prit conscience que la sienne et celle de Flint étaient encore en contact et se retira vivement sans que l'autre ne le remarque, tout à son cours.

- Le cou est nettement moins facile à atteindre, continuait-il alors que Dubois en reculant se retrouva acculé à la vitrine. Dommage parce que c'est aussi le plus efficace… Personnellement, je suis un adepte du toucher d'épaule.

- Ah bon ? fit Olivier déglutissant avec difficulté.

- C'est une touche qui a aussi l'avantage d'être une marque de galanterie. Il suffit que tu lui ouvres une porte et au passage, hop ! Tu lui effleures l'épaule !

Tentant de s'écarter, l'un des bras de Dubois vint cogner le montant de la vitrine et l'un des battant s'ouvrit en grinçant. D'une pression de la main, Flint le referma. Quand son bras frôla celui d'Olivier, le Gryffondor s'écarta encore d'un bon pas. Une fois de plus, Flint ne réagit pas. Est-ce qu'Olivier était en train de se faire des idées ou le Serpentard se jouait-il de lui ? Toujours était-il que le Gryffondor, très mal à l'aise, regrettait désormais amèrement d'avoir provoquer cette discussion. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Les choses prenaient vraiment une tournure étrange.

- Le truc en fait, continua Flint imperturbable, c'est de faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui ait envie de plus. Elle doit se mettre à te chercher. Après, c'est plié ! Tu fais le 90 et c'est bon…

Le 90 ? Olivier n'avait aucune idée de quoi cela pouvait s'agir. Une figure du Kama-sutra ? Le Gryffondor ne parvint pas à dissimuler son ignorance puisque Marcus s'en aperçut presque aussitôt.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas la Magique Proportion… chuchota-t-il ahuri. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Tu fais 90 pour 100 du chemin en t'approchant d'elle doucement, pour qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de te repousser si jamais elle n'en a pas envie.

Olivier le vit, horrifié, joindre le geste à la parole. Ne pouvant plus s'enfoncer entre les étagères, il était condamné à regarder le Docteur Amour faire 90 pour 100 du chemin dans sa direction et ce, dans un but purement pédagogique. Il pensa un instant à le repousser mais il ne voulait pas que Flint pense qu'il ait pu s'imaginer des choses. Après tout, le Serpentard allait sûrement s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'approcher trop près.

Très vite, il sentit son parfum l'entourer et son souffle venir se perdre dans son cou. Le pouls d'Olivier s'emballa. Un raclement de gorge le sortirait de ce mauvais pas. Hélas, sa gorge désespérément sèche, ne lui permit de que sortir un espère de long et profond soupir, pas vraiment le meilleur bruit pour interrompre cette situation. Marcus approchait de la ligne des 90 pour 100. Olivier parvenait désormais à sentir la chaleur de son corps, à mon que ce ne soit celle du sien puisqu'il étouffait véritablement. Aucun homme ne s'était approché de lui aussi près. Même son médicomage attitré gardait ses distances. Se sentant pris au piège, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, Flint avait encore la main posée sur la vitrine qu'il maintenait close.

- Ensuite, murmura-t-il, tu fermes les yeux et tu attends qu'elle fasse les 10 autres pour 100.

Olivier vit avec horreur le Serpentard fermer les yeux. Il était trop près… Normalement eux mètres aurait dû les séparer. Pas moins… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Son esprit commençait à s'engourdir. Il fallait qu'il le repousse…

L'instant d'après, Flint était loin, à au moins trois mètres et l'observait totalement ahuri. Olivier était incapable de dire pourquoi… Puis Rusard était entré, couvert d'encre et de craie, son chat laissant de petites empreintes blanches derrière lui et leur avait hurlé de rentrer dans leurs Salles Communes.

- Mais on… on n'a pas encore fini, bégaya Olivier encore étourdi.

- Pour ce soir, si ! grogna Rusard. Filez d'ici avant que je ne vous donne une autre retenue…

Les deux joueurs de Quidditch ne demandèrent pas leur reste et quittèrent la Salle des Trophées au son des caquètements triomphant de Peeves. Dans le Hall, leurs chemins bifurquaient. Avant de prendre la route des cachots, Flint se tourna vers Olivier, furieux, et l'avait menacé.

- Parle de ça à quelqu'un et je te jure de te faire souffrir comme personne ne pourra jamais le faire…

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas jugé bon de répondre. Il était dans ses intentions de tout oublier de cette soirée… D'oublier Woody, Flintounet, ce cours de séduction à deux Noises et… Arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il parvint à peine à réaliser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son pire ennemi soit lié à la pire honte de sa vie. Car cette soirée venait de supplanter tout ce qui avait pu se passer d'humiliant dans sa courte existence… Et de très loin !

Il l'avait fait… Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée… Mais il l'avait fait ! La Magique Proportion ne rate jamais à ce qu'on lui avait dit…

Les 10 pour 100 restants… Il les avait bel et bien parcourus ce soir…


End file.
